The invention herein resides in the art of air moving device which also may be referred to as blower assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blower device which is compact and has a low manufacturing cost. Specifically, the present invention relates to a blower assembly which combines a diffuser, termination devices and a motor housing into a single component that eliminates the need for mechanical fasteners normally used to secure the aforementioned components to one another.
It is known to use fan/blower assemblies in a wide variety of applications ranging from vacuum cleaners to assisted breathing apparatuses. Indeed, these blowers hold sheets of paper in place as ink-jet printer heads pass over and dispense ink thereon. Therefore, it is critical that the fan/blower assembly generate a dependable air flow to securely hold the paper in place during the printing process and to prevent the printed product from smudging.
Of course, cost and product quality are critical factors in manufacturing a blower assembly that can be adapted for printers as well as other applications. Typically, a blower assembly requires multiple manufacture of parts that are assembled to one another. In particular, prior art blower assemblies utilize a motor assembly that includes a rotor and a stator wherein the rotor carries a shaft. Motor windings around the stator are terminated to various tab devices. After termination, the stator is secured within a housing whereupon the rotor/shaft is installed. The housing is typically employed for holding the stator and a diffuser while a shrouded fan is rotated by the shaft to draw air into the shroud axially. The air is then distributed by the diffuser. The diffuser and stator are assembled to the housing with fasteners. Costs for delivering these parts to different manufacturing stations and the cost for maintaining the additional inventory can become quite prohibitive. Therefore, there is a need to simplify the assembly process while still maintaining a high quality blower assembly product.
In light of the foregoing, it is first aspect of the present invention to provide a fan/blower assembly with a one-piece air diffuser and bayonet-style end cap.
It is a further aspect of the present invention as to provide a blower assembly which includes a motor assembly that comprises a rotor and a stator, and a fan assembly driven by the motor assembly.
It is still a further aspect of the present invention is to provide a blower assembly, as set forth above, wherein a unitary diffuser is interposed between the motor assembly and the fan assembly and wherein the diffuser functions as a motor housing, a diffuser and a stator assembly termination device.
An additional aspect of the present invention is to provide a blower assembly, as set forth above, wherein the unitary diffuser provides an integral stator wall for partially enclosing the stator assembly.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a blower assembly, as set forth above, wherein the end cap further encloses the stator assembly and is releasably securable to the stator wall.
Yet a further aspect of the present invention is to provide a blower assembly, as set forth above, wherein the end cap has outwardly extending tabs received in a tab receptacle device provided by the stator wall, and wherein the end cap is spring-biased to lock the end cap in place with respect to the stator wall.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a blower assembly, as set forth above, wherein a plurality of termination boxes with notches that receive motor winding wires are integral with the stator wall.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a blower assembly wherein a cover may be attached to completely enclose the unitary diffuser on a side opposite the fan assembly to allow for uniform air flow from one end of the assembly to the other.
The foregoing and other aspects of the invention which shall become apparent as the detailed description proceeds, are achieved by a blower assembly, comprising a rotor assembly having a shaft; a stator assembly coupled to the rotor assembly; a shrouded fan assembly coupled to the shaft so as to generate an air flow when the shaft rotates; a unitary diffuser having a fan side opposite a motor side, the fan side coupled to the shrouded fan assembly, the unitary diffuser having ports for transferring the air flow from the fan side to the motor side, the motor side having a stator wall that partially encloses the stator assembly and the rotor assembly; and an end cap coupled to the stator wall for further enclosing the stator assembly and the rotor assembly.
The present invention also provides a diffuser for a blower assembly, wherein the diffuser carries a motor assembly and a shrouded fan assembly, the motor assembly having a shaft that rotates a fan in the shrouded fan assembly, the diffuser comprising a plate having a fan side opposite a motor side and a shaft hole therethrough, the plate having a plurality of ports extending therethrough; a stator wall extending from the motor side, the stator wall partially enclosing the motor assembly and an end cap coupled to the stator wall for further enclosing the motor assembly.